The RFID technology is a technology for identifying a specific target and reading related data by a radio broadcast signal. Generally an RFID system includes two types of basic devices, and is composed of an interrogator (or a reader) or a plurality of responders (or labels). The RFID technology relates to high-tech fields such as information, manufacture, materials and so on, and are mostly used for controlling, detecting and tracking objects. At present the RFID technology is widely applied in fields of supermarket, library management, traffic and transportation management, electronic purse, electronic cards, and so on.
The current sight spot guiding system adopts a variety of high-tech ways. For example, a playing apparatus is stalled in front of the sight spot, to display sight spot description information in sound and images in a loop. However, the disadvantage of this way is that tourists need to gather in front of the playing apparatus, and the sound may be relatively noisy, and the played image can not be seen clearly in greater distance. Currently, there also exist some hand-held sight spot guiding apparatuses, which may play sight spot description information when a sight spot number is entered, the disadvantage of which is as follows: it is inconvenient to view the sight spot description information when there are two many tourists, the sight spot description information is difficult to update in real time, and there is few interactions between the sight spot administration center and tourists.